Isabella Cullen an Immortal child
by KyaUzu
Summary: Isabella Cullen is an immortal child, she was born in 1314. She was changed by her father Adam in 1323. It happens it Ipswich Britain. It was a small little area and where she her mother and father lived. She was happy before that man had showed up on their door step.
1. Isabella

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Isabella Cullen is an immortal child, she was born in 1314. She was changed by her father Adam in 1323. It happens it span style="background: #F8F9FA;"Ipswich Britain. It was a small little area and where she her mother and father lived. She was happy before that man had showed up on their door step. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: #F8F9FA;"Isabella POV./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: #F8F9FA;"I was walking home after mother asked me to fetch some water from the well, some wool from Mr. Bensen, and some milk from Mrs. Conway. I pull out the money that I had left from paying Mr. Bensen and Mrs. Conway. It's just enough to buy that beautiful fabric I've wanted for a new walking skirt. As I arrive home, I see him standing there at our door. "Sir can I help you?" I ask He turned around and his eyes, they're red and his teeth are sharp. I turn to run and that's all I remembered until I woke up on a bed tied down with cotton cording. I look around and see my father tied to chair and he's looking down. On the floor was my mother she had a little bit of blood flowing down her head. "Mummy, Daddy what's going on? I'm scared." I say. Daddy looks up at me with pain and sadness in his eyes. "it's going to be alright hunny just whatever you do, don't scream alright, I love you baby." He said to me. "Daddy I don't understand what d-" I stop talking as the door opens and it's that man again. "Well hello Isabella it seems your finally awake". He said to me in a sickly-sweet voice. He sit's down on the bed beside me and strokes my face. "Please don't hurt her I'm begging you, she's my only child." My father said to the man. "Oh, don't you worry I won't hurt her to bad at least" That man said. He moved his hand from my face and started rubbing my side. I look at my father and he looked scared and worried. "It's going to be ok Belle, I love you hunny" daddy told me. I then look back to that man and he's smiling at me as his hand keeps going down my side. "What are you doing?" I ask him "How old are you young lady" he asked me. "I'm nine years of age" I replied to him. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSome how his already impossible smile got wider. /span/p 


	2. The Twins

Isabella POV

It's been years since that happen and yet I still can't get it out of my head. My father and mother are dead and I'm on the run from the Volturi. I don't see why they can't leave me alone I can control myself. I don't even know what year it is anymore. Maybe if I keep running, they'll forget about me and leave me to live in peace. I keep running and I come across a town and I am rather hungry, but this town looks too small for me to take anyone without notice. So, I wait for any travelers that are coming or going. I think It's been three or four days watching this town now and still nothing. Maybe I should move on and look for another town, but I am awfully hungry. Then I see the village yelling and chanting and some of the villagers come out with pitchforks. I see them dragging two children, they look like they are 15 or 16. "Burn them!" "They are witches" are a few things I hear the villagers say. Then one villager says, "Throw them down the pit!" I see them throw the humans down the hole and after they villagers leave, I go down. The children are covered in blood and look like they have a broken bone or two. I walk towards them and they look at me. "what are you," the human girl asked, "I am your savior, do you want to live?" I ask. They nod "I want them to suffer for what they've done to us." "as they will, however, you won't attack any of those humans until you are in full control and you've had time to think about what they've done. "What do you mean," they ask me. "You'll see when you awaken children" I turn those two, it turns out that their names are Jane and Alec. I kept them close during their newborn years and after 5 years I let them go. Those people are coming for them and I'd rather not get caught in between. Even though I love them as my own their place is in the Volturi. I'll see them again someday I know it but now its time for me to leave.


End file.
